Surround sound systems have become increasingly popular over the years with the advent of home theater systems. Surround sound is a term that is used to describe a type of audio output in which the sound appears to surround the listener by 360 degrees. Surround sound systems typically use three or more audio channels and speakers in front and behind the listener to create a surrounding envelope of sound and directional audio sources. For example, a 7.1 Surround Sound system is a multichannel sound reproduction technology that features 7 channels of sound in the left, right, center, left surround, right surround, left rear, and right rear positions. In addition, 7.1 systems typically include 1 channel for low frequency effects that are reproduced by a subwoofer.
Currently, when a customer purchases a surround sound system, the system comes with each speaker having a set position in the system. In particular, the system might come with a designated center channel speaker, right channel speaker, left channel speaker, left surround speaker, right surround speaker, left rear surround speaker, and right rear surround speaker. Each of these speakers would be labeled and need to be positioned in their designated position in the room in order to achieve optimal sound performance. Because each speaker has a designated position and is manufactured having different performance characteristics, the costs associated with manufacturing surround sound systems is higher than with ordinary speakers. In addition, these systems require more parts and greater levels of inventory to be on hand as each speaker is manufactured differently. As such, a need exists for a surround sound speaker in which the surround sound speakers can all be manufactured the same while still maintaining the performance characteristics desired in such systems.